Technologies for semiconductor packages including various semiconductor chips, specifically technologies for arranging and connecting semiconductor chips, have been developed for mobile devices.
Semiconductor packages may include several memory chips and a logic chip on the memory chips, where those chips may be arranged to reduce the size of semiconductor package and to enable high speed operation. Some semiconductor packages may additionally include passive devices, such as a multi-layer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), or an integrated passive device (IPD), and those devices may be arranged to reduce their sizes and to increase their operation speeds.